


Nothing

by fairytaleweaver



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleweaver/pseuds/fairytaleweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaine knows that she should feel something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

The Aerie was gone.

Before, there had once been a maze of platforms strung up between towering cliffs that swayed dangerously in the wind, a mess of streamers weaving their way around the random assortment of weather vanes dotting the valley…

Now, the cliffs were perfectly, abnormally smooth with a slight inwards curve. Occasional bits of rock and earth trickling down from above and plummeting into the depths of the chasm below. There wasn’t even any wind anymore, only sickening silence broken by Emil’s sobbing.

The sight alone made Kaine shiver; it was too empty, too unnatural.

_“You’re hardly one to talk about unnatural things, sunshine.”_ Tyrann’s familiar, sickening, gloating voice rang clear, as though he was perched on her shoulder crooning into her ear.

Kainé ignored him and glanced at Emil.

Emil was hunched over on the ground besides Nier, his body wracked with sobs. She was sure that he would be crying if he could- but his face remained frozen in that ever so eerie smile. Between choked sobs broken words spilled from him.

 “…What have I done? I killed innocent people, I killed them all.”

_They don’t deserve your tears._ Kainé ignored a twitch in her lip and the sick, heavy feeling in her stomach. Part of her wanted to try to comfort him; the other part of her knew that it wouldn’t do any good. She had nothing that she could say that would lessen the harsh and painful truth that was just before them.

 “But you saved our lives, didn’t you? If it wasn’t for you, we’d all be dead, we owe you.” Nier spoke softly, no doubt doing his best to comfort Emil.

_He’s right._ Not like there was much more to say in this sort of situation. _After all, it’s not like you can go back and change things._

“But I…”

Kainé’s hand twitched and her jaw tightened. Emil didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve to suffer for the sake of _those_ people. Regardless of what power he had been granted he was still Emil. He was still good, which was more than she could say for anyone else here.

_Me, especially._

“It’s all right…”

_Like hell it is._

There was a valley full of lives that had just vanished, and despite Tyrann’s whispers that tried to convince her otherwise, she took no pleasure in their deaths.

If anything she was concerned with Emil.

As Nier stood to face the empty valley, Kainé focused on Emil still sitting on the ground and still very much upset.

Finally a steady breeze picked up in the valley before them. Before, Kainé would have heard an orchestra of noise- the swaying platforms, the creaking weather vanes, and the streamers whipping in the wind…

“Don’t look back.”

But as the wind died down, only silence fell across the eerie cavernous expanse before them. A silence no longer broken by Emil’s sobbing. A silence no longer broken by creaking, swaying, whipping- the quiet hum of the villagers talking from inside their homes….

As Kainé rose to her feet and turned away from the valley, she knew she should feel _something_ …

But no. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I actually wrote anything so I have my lovely bud Misty-Reeyus to thank for Beta-ing this for me! Thank you so much! Anyway, I hope you found this enjoyable!


End file.
